3 almas, 2 corazones, 1 amor
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Esto no era mentira. Ella a vuelto. A mi lado. A nuestro lado. Si tan solo pudiera decirle cuanto la amo...Nunca mas la dejaría ir. Pero había un problema, no soy el único que la ama. ¿Que harías, cuando tu mejor amigo ama a la misma persona que tu?


Antes que nada...

**!Lo siento! **(se inclina pidiendo perdón como una desquiciada) se que mi disculpa no tiene perdón pero en serio discúlpenme u,u.

Queridos lectores... mi tardanza fue demasiado extensa !LOSE! y por eso pido disculpas... la verdad no fue mi intencion.

Pero sinceramente me pasaron unas cosas que pues ni como evitarlas :(!

Una de esas fue cambiarme de casa. Fue un cambio drástico. Muy muy drástico. No estaba en mis planes pero así sucedio :(! y de esas otras cosas mas me sucedieron u,u ...

Pero !YA BASTA DE LAMENTOS! no están aqui por eso ¿verdad?

dejare mis penas aun lado para anunciar tachachachá (música de fondo XD) Este nuevo fic !Yay! lo acabo de terminar . son las 12 de la noche y mañana voy a la escuela a las 7 !Pero no importa! 8D!

Ahora les traigo un típico triangulo amoroso :'). La verdad es que la idea para este fic era otra, con solo decir que lo haria al principio oneshot PEEEROO ¿QUE CREEEN? PUES NO! XD! se me ocurrieron millones de ideas para este fic que ya estan anotadas en una libreta de ideas 8D! Sinceramente no me considero buena en esto del "triangulo amoroso" puesto que es mi primera vez y cuando pienso en uno, siempre encuentro maneras para apoyar a ambos personajes (masculinos) para quedarse con la chica. haciendome indecisa y sin saber que hacer T_T Como si quisiera emparejarlos alos 3 AJAJAJAJAJAJA! ok no u,u

Solo aviso que no sera caramelo y dulce :)

Tendra de todo !Yay! sin mas un GRAN ABRAZO Y UN BESO ENORME! y enserio GRACIAS GRACIAS a todos los que han apoyado mis fics y que me han dejado un bello review :') se los agradesco con el corazon en la mano :)!

un solo aviso mas MAÑANA HABRA NEW CAPI DE "ENTRE EL CIELO & EL INFIERNO" PARA LOS FANS *-* ESTENSE ATENTOS ;)! Y ENTRE ESTA SEMANA HABRA NEW CAPI DE CADA UNOS DE MIS FICS Y SI PUEDO SUBO OTROS DOS MAS EN CAMINO :D!

SIN MAS :D **!Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **el mismo de siempre 8D!

* * *

><p><strong>3 almas, 2 corazones, 1 amor.<strong>

Se siente tan fría esta ciudad.

Aun cuando uso esta polo blanca y esta bermuda azul marino y sea verano, aun cuando el calor quema mi cuerpo y bajen gotas de sudor por mi rostro, me siento tan frio por dentro. Puedo observar a las personas que caminan a mí alrededor, todas llevando esa cara despreocupante. Todos con alivio al ver como el verano llegaba de nuevo a sus vidas siguiendo su ciclo continuo.

Algunos reían y compartían felicidad, otras simplemente se relajaban sonrientes mientras observaban el cielo azul despejado. Mi corazón latió a pulso, al ver frente a mí el lugar en el cual me habían llevado mis pies. Ese lugar tan lleno de alegría, de risas, de recuerdos…

Aun siendo ese lugar un mísero parque, para mí era como mi más preciado tesoro. Puesto que solo aquí podía revivir momentos que jamás -repito, JAMAS- volverían a pasar en mi vida. Mire a un niño que corría feliz para poder alcanzar el único columpio vacío, al verlo tan animado, no pude evitar recordar su pequeño rostro.

En esa edad _ella_ era tan pequeña como aquel niño, aunque si los diferenciaba bien, el era un poco más alto. Recuerdo que siempre decía que quería alcanzarme, y por más que se estirara, nunca era lo suficiente como para estar a mi altura. Yo me burlaba, era muy gracioso verla en aquellas situaciones. Su rostro tan blanco y puro como la fina porcelana, sus mejillas sonrojadas e infladas, tratando de hacer un puchero, su piel tan suave como la seda, era tan linda, tan tierna, tan indefensa… y lo sé, es algo idiota decir que a esa edad alguien se podía enamorar ¿verdad?

Pero bueno suelen decir que no hay edad para el amor, así que preferí tomar ese rumbo, y comenzar ah aceptar lo que había dentro de mi corazón.

Y así fue como un chico normal de 6 años comenzó en sus primeras experiencias en el amor, aun cuando su amada era una total ignorante en aquellos temas. Pero era obvio ¿no? No era ofensa, tenía 6 años ¡Por el amor de dios! Y aun así no calle lo que ya sentía, y en cambio siguió y siguió hasta convertirse en un amor casi platónico.

Reí al ver al niño gritar feliz ahora sobre un trampolín, sin saber mis ojos lo seguían inconscientemente. Creo que debo dejar de pensar despierto. Agradezco que solo hayan sido mis ojos, porque si fueran mis pies, quien sabe hasta donde habré terminado.

Borre mi sonria y continúe mi camino, no tarde ni un minuto en tratar de dejar ese parque atrás cuando escuche una voz que clamaba mi nombre.

-Ichigo- escuche de nuevo y pare, no me sentía nada bien estar cerca de ese lugar. Pero no era tan ingrato como para ignorar a alguien que necesitara algo de mí.

Volteé sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro, o al menos eso creí, porque al instante sentí como mis labios quedaban semiabiertos, y mis ojos se abrían asombrados.

-_Te estuve gritando por cinco enteros minutos, idiota_- pronuncio el hombre que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban la más mínima sensación de vida, y su boca se retorcía en una pequeña mueca. ¿Estará enojado? Pensé sin querer divagando de nuevo por mis pensamientos.

-_Ichigo si te atreves a ignorarme de nuevo te pateare el culo_- mostro su ceño casi juntando sus oscuras cejas.

-_Ah… solo eras tú Ulquiorra_- pronuncie sin rastro de sorpresa -_pensé que era alguien importante_- dije sin más acabando victorioso con la última gota de paciencia que le pudiera quedar. Pero para mí poca sorpresa, el solo se limito a soltar un suspiro cansado, ni siquiera me fulmino con la mirada dando a entender su enojo. Tal vez aprendió alguna táctica de controlar la furia, o simplemente estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_- Pregunto levantando la ceja curioso, me miro algo dubitativo, como si quisiera leer lo que mi mente razonaba para responder. ~_Estoy aquí recordando a la persona que amas…_~ pensé en mi mente, algo enojado.

En mi vida sería capaz de decir algo así, por más que anduviera divagando en mi mas estúpida imaginación, nunca lo permitiría, y si romper o destrozar mis labios era un costo para no dejar pasar las palabras, que así sea.

-_Solo camino y ¿tu?_- Conteste, mi forma no era la correcta, ~_lo sabia_~ fui muy indiferente. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?

Con eso di a entender, que me da igual la respuesta que mi ser diera, mientras no sea lo que mi cabeza piensa, todo estaba bien. Y para mi jodida suerte, el calculador de Ulquiorra se dio cuenta. Al instante dio un respingo mirando hacia el suelo.

El sabía que no estaba ahí en ese preciso lugar solo para "caminar". El sabía que mentía. Y aunque mi recorrido por la ciudad haya empezado normal, solo había un lugar el cual mi corazón quería visitar. Y fue así como inconsciente llegue aquí.

Aunque inconsciente fuera -dentro de mis pensamientos-

-_Así que caminabas…que extraño_- yo cruce mis brazos ante tal comentario. ¿A qué se refería con "extraño"? El solo me miro -_Es solo que viniendo de ti caminar es algo extraño_- contesto ante mi cara incrédula. -_Solo sales a la calle a patear traseros o algún mandado de Yuzu_- prosiguió como si todo lo que digiera de mi fuera cierto.

Pero hay que admitirlo, era bueno para eso, y como siempre, tenía razón.

No por nada me conocía desde hace tanto, no por nada hemos sido mejores amigos de toda la vida.

Aunque definir "_amigos_" no quedaba muy bien con nuestras opuestas personalidades. El siempre era reservado y callado a tal punto de desesperar a la gente, sin mencionar lo calculador e inteligente que era, y sorprendentemente también era popular con las mujeres. Aunque yo siempre me he preguntado ¿qué es lo que carajos le ven?

Pero bueno por otro lado estaba yo, el tipo rebelde de la clase, el que siempre terminaba en peleas por que ellas lo buscaban no él. Mi indiferencia es como un muro para mi, uno que -duele- pero protege. No pretendo ser el cool con mis acciones, siempre eh sido relajado al punto de importarme una mierda el mundo.

Pero tratándose por amigos o familiares, sería capaz de hasta dar mi cabeza por ello.

Y estoy seguro que nunca me arrepentiría. No cuando haya salvado una vida. En fin.

En cuestión de la escuela nunca eh sido el más inteligente, pero tampoco soy un imbécil, y aunque la inteligencia no sea mi fuerte, realmente sabia como defenderme por esos lares. En apariencia, nunca me eh sentido atractivo, no soy el tipo valiente vanidoso, ni pretendo serlo, sin embargo mi querida amiga Tatsuki siempre me reclama el no comprender, como mi casillero ah sido capaz de llenarse de regalos y dulces cada 14 de febrero. Y sinceramente no es algo de lo que este orgulloso, a veces me pregunto la manera de hacerles entender a esas chicas que se me han declarado que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien. Siendo correspondido o no. Es de ella, y por siempre lo será.

Aunque dolía, porque sé que mi corazón no es el único que le pertenece.

Puesto que el hombre que tengo aquí enfrente -**mi mejor amigo**- comparte gustos y similitudes. Y sin querer, y para desgracia de ambos comparte sentimientos iguales.

Y al igual que yo se enamoró de aquel ángel que permaneció a nuestro lado por 3 largos e inolvidables años.

-_Está bien_- conteste algo irritado -_salí a buscar a Tatsuki_- mentí. Era una mentira pequeña, y yo se que él nunca se la creería, pero al menos servía para cambiar esta tensa conversación.

-_Ya veo… por un momento pensé que estabas aquí recordando viejos tiempos_- pronuncio casi nostálgico. Al parecer fue en vano el cambio de tema, por alguna razón Ulquiorra se empeñaba a tomar palabra sobre aquella incomoda conversacion. Yo solo trague saliva, de nuevo había sido descubierto.

Sus ojos verdes parecían pozos vacios, su rostro se veía mas pálido de lo normal, y su mirada se torno nostalgica, el estaba recordándola. Yo solo frunci el ceño.

Mire hacia otro lado dando un largo suspiro fatigado, enfoque mí vista en una linda chica pelirroja como si ella fuera capaz de hacerme olvidar el odio que contenían mis ojos y corazón.

No podía evitarlo, **él** la amaba y **yo **también. Era algo complicado, y más por el hecho de ser mejores amigos. Pero estoy seguro de que si él fuera un total desconocido para mí, no estaría tan calmado frente mío. Seguramente ya estuviera tirado en el piso sangrando por la boca con un labio roto y una que otra costilla quebrada.

Me encogí de hombros al imaginarme a Ulquiorra en una situación así y por mi causa. Me sentí mal, pero no tanto como para deshacer los puños que escondía dentro de mis bolsillos. Era mi amigo, lo sabía, y de alguna irrelevante forma lo quería.

Aun siendo tan opuestos, tan diferentes.

Pero eso no impidió que yo detuviera mis enormes celos al ver su rostro tan triste y nostálgico con solo recordarla. Soy un envidioso, lo acepto, y aun sabiendo que no es mía por derecho, no podría aceptar que él pueda expresar su dolor tan abiertamente.

Sin embargo tenía derecho, se lo merecia, pues él fue el único con valor para exclamar sus sentimientos.

Aun recuerdo aquel año. Un año amargo que sobrevivió del largo otoño.

Hace 3 años que Ulquiorra confeso sus sentimientos.

*flashback*

Era otoño, la estación más melancólica del año. Perfecta para los abandonados y para el desamor. El día era nublado, podía observar tras el ventanal como las hojas caían y revoloteaban en las canchas por el fuerte aire.

Estaba casi seguro que llovería.

Gire mi rostro para mirar la clase, aunque puse atención mas a mis amigos que a la maestra, al parecer hablaba sobre algo que tenia por título "anatomía" , pero lo ignore, como siempre lo eh hecho.

Continúe con la vista, lo primero que vi fue a ishida, el presumido y orgulloso ishida tan atento a la clase como de costumbre. Nunca me imaginaria a mí con esa pinta, observando el pizarrón y anotando casi cada palabra que pronunciaba la maestra. Sería algo repugnante y odioso, al menos para mí sí.

Cambie de persona, girando 40° a la izquierda, ahora veía a Chad, al igual que ishida prestaba atención, o eso parecía, por que con sus mechones obstruyendo su vista la verdad no sabría decir lo que estuviera viendo. Tal vez este dormido. Tal vez no. Quién sabe.

Ahora gire un poco a la derecha mis ojos se toparon con los castaños de Tatsuki. Me sorprendió un poco que siguiera aguantando la mirada, pero me desoriente al ver que ni siquiera parpadeaba. Ahora que lo pienso bien, no soy el único en la tierra que se sume muy dentro de sus pensamientos. Y al parecer los de Tatsuki la tenían muy aprisionada, tal vez sean importantes. Rodeé los ojos ignorándola por completo, sinceramente no me interesaba saber los pensamientos de una chica como Tatsuki. Entre mi búsqueda encontré una cabellera negra azulada, tan bajita como un enano, ¡ah! Espera, esa era la enana. Kuchiki Rukia, la actriz de la clase. Cree engañar a todos tras esa sonrisa falsa y pose de dama delicada, pero a mí no me puede engañar. Esa mujer era el diablo en carne viva, realmente era alguien de cuidado.

Su engañoso caparazón se rompía al estar con nosotros, solo ahí es cuando la verdadera Rukia sale al aire. Y no era la linda y refinada, ni siquiera dulce y carismática, era la enana del demonio que se encargaba de molestarnos con lo que podía y de hacer –si es que aun se podía mas- nuestras vidas mas miserables.

Pero bueno si alguna vez existiera alguien que la pudiera aguantar casi de por vida, ese seria Renji. Busque con mi rostro al mandril. Pero tape mi boca con rapidez al intentar reprimir una gran carcajada, el estúpido se había quedado dormido, pero su pose era lo más divertido. Tenía los brazos alzando el libro que hiciera la barrera –contra maestros- para no ser descubierto, aunque bueno solo si fueran sordos por que con esos ronquidos hasta Chad se molestaría. Su boca estaba abierta a más no poder, se podía ver la baba que escurría por la comisura de sus labios, -que asco- pensé. Me incline un poco para ver que tenía un ojo medio abierto, ajajaja no pude evitarlo me reí. Solté una de esas carcajadas contagiosas que hacen una atmosfera más feliz. En cambio el desgraciado era yo, todos se burlaban de mí al ver como el borrador de madera se estampaba en mi cara. La maestra me había golpeado, y yo no era el culpable, ¡todo era la culpa del estúpido mandril! Si no se hubiera dormido esto no hubiera pasado.

Me sobe mi cara con violencia, estaba cabreado. Y el idiota de Renji solo se limpiaba la baba despertando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Todo era su culpa. Idiota.

Rukia solo miraba a Renji algo ¿atontada? No sabría decirlo su expresión es desconocida para mí. Pero si mis ojos no me engañan, estoy seguro que casi estaba perdida en su rostro. Algo raro. Algo sin importancia.

Ellos habían llegado el año pasado, llegaron exactamente cuando pasamos a quinto semestre de preparatoria. Nos conocimos en uno de esos ejercicios locos de la maestra para interactuar con los alumnos nuevos, y bueno, podría presumir que fue una amistad instantánea. Me agradaba charlar con Renji, burlarme con el de las tonterías que se le ocurrían a Rukia. Pelearme con la enana, simplemente era divertido. Y sin dudar se los presente mejor a mis amigos. Y fue así como este loco grupo se hizo casi inseparable.

El orgulloso Ishida, aunque fuera difícil de creer el también pertenecía a este, y por extraño que suene el seria el respeto y la sabiduría. Se lo merecía.

El silencioso pero amable Chad, simplemente sabia que decir en el momento correcto, por lo que era la armonía.

La fuerte y testaruda Tatsuki, estoy seguro que sin ella la confianza del grupo se desmoronaría, ella brinda algo que hacia especial a este grupo y obvio sin sus suplicas este nunca se hubiera unido, sin duda una mujer de cuidado pero de confianza.

La loca y valiente Rukia, sus tonterías causan felicidad y risas en el grupo, ella representa la valentía. Su corazón es tan grande que sin dudar es capaz de proteger lo que se propone. Sin ella solo seriamos un hoyo en el olvido.

También está el mandril. Abarai Renji, el también estaba tan loco como Rukia o tal vez ¿por Rukia? Aun no lo sabía, pero el sin duda era un hombre con una gran fuerza de voluntad, era respetable y orgulloso de llevar una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Sin duda el daba el coraje que a cualquiera le faltaría en el grupo.

Claro que también está mi querido mejor amigo Ulquiorra, aunque era un poco mas hablador que Chad, su inteligencia y carisma hace que la tranquilidad viva en nosotros. Por lo que es la Prudencia. Siempre era capaz de sacarnos de cualquier duda o de algún enrollo de una manera justa.

Y por ultimo estaría yo, no quisiera alardear de mí, pues no me considero muy útil por aquí. Pero conociéndome yo brindaría la fuerza a quien la necesitara. Así que yo sería la perseverancia. Yo se que siempre eh sido firme cuando me propongo un objetivo. Al igual que me eh motivado a hacer este amor tan largo y duradero con el tiempo, aunque eso sea algo que solo yo pudiera entender.

Pero estoy seguro de que si ella estuviera aquí, ella sin alguna duda representaría el amor y la humildad. Es tan pura como el agua transparente, que conociéndola no sería capaz de lastimar a alguien. Y yo sin duda seria su protector a espada.

Como me hubiera gustado que ella se hubiera quedado con nosotros, hubiera tenido la suerte de conocer a la loca pareja de Renji y Rukia. Sería capaz de competir con Ishida, por los mejores lugares de la escuela. Recuerdo que era muy inteligente. Hubiera sido capaz de pasar mucho más tiempo como mejor amiga de Tatsuki, y sé que ella al igual que yo trataría de defenderla de cualquier estúpido que se le acercara.

Hubiera sido capaz de estar con Ulquiorra por siempre, tal vez como ella lo quiso, tal vez no.

Y sin importar que, se que en estos momentos estaríamos juntos. Siendo amigos, siendo novios, o siendo amantes. La verdad es que las palabras no me importaban, el solo tener tu presencia ahora me brindaría la mayor satisfacción que jamás pudiera tener, pero era doloroso pensar así.

Puesto que **tú** no estás aquí.

El día paso largo como las noches cuando duermo, y todos respiramos agradecidos al escuchar la campana para el receso. Nuestro inseparable grupo se dirigió hacia la azotea donde convivíamos y hacíamos nuestras loqueras. Todos hacíamos un círculo para poder comer tranquilos. Y para mí ya era costumbre terminar, y caminar hacia el barandal para poder recargarme y admirar la belleza de la ciudad. O tal vez era para recordar su belleza, por que aun cuando era una niña pequeña, tenía con que defenderse.

Ulquiorra había terminado al igual que yo, y sus gestos fueron casi imitándome, solo que yo omití el pronunciar un ligero –_provecho_-. Admitámoslo yo no era tan formal. Camino hasta recargarse sobre el barandal a un lado mío.

-_Parece que lloverá…_- pronuncio con su voz ronca, el siempre anticipando lo que venia, aunque eso ya habia pasado por mi cabeza. Yo lo miraba confundido. ¿Desde cuando sus ojos se veían tan cristalinos?

-_eso parece…_- conteste desanimado, volviendo a mirar la ciudad. Podía escuchar las risas que compartían mis amigos, se veian tan felices y despreocupantes. Mi pecho dio un vuelco por mi oscuro pensamiento, si yo no estuviera enamorado de la misma persona que mi mejor amigo, tal vez yo estuviera riendo de esa manera. Gire mi rostro para verlos sonrientes, me despegue del barandal para dar unos pasos hacia ellos pero un –_la extraño…_- que sonó casi como un susurro del viento, hizo que parara en seco.

De pronto las risas pararon, todos me miraban con una cara de ¿lastima? ¿Por qué a mí? Si yo no fui el de las palabras… pero después de tanto revuelo, pude encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos. No era lastima, era compasión. Y no solo para mi, si no para ambos. ¿Qué debía hacer un grupo de amigos cuando dos de ellos que eran casi como hermanos se habían enamorado de la misma persona? Tal vez la respuesta seria nada, pero ellos no se rendían fácilmente. Y realmente solo había una persona en el universo capaz de contestar esa pregunta.

Y esa era **ella**.

Ulquiorra mantenía su mirada hacia el cielo, y yo la tenía hacia mis amigos aunque algo cabizbaja, ambos nos dábamos la espalda. Y aunque estuviéramos a casi un metro de distancia, se sentían realmente kilómetros.

Yo no sabía que decir, y sé que un – _también la extraño…_- no era la respuesta que el esperaría. Pero entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

¿Qué podía hacer yo? Cuando también la amaba.

-_La extraño tanto_- volvió a pronunciar quebrándose su voz, ahora si no sabía cómo ayudarlo, aun siendo yo la perseverancia. Ni siquiera podía decirle palabras de aliento como, -_no te preocupes todo saldrá bien…_- o un ligero _– cuando este lista,_ _ella volverá a ti…_- ¡NO! No quería decirlo, porque ni siquiera yo mismo me las creo.

No puedo ayudarlo, y esa es la verdad.

Soy un pésimo mejor amigo. Mierda.

Escuche como aspiro una gran cantidad de aire, también oí el crujir del tubo del barandal que tomo para apoyarse con ambas manos, al parecer tomo aire para decir algo… pero mi corazón no podía permitirlo. No queria escucharlo. Sabía que lo que venía no era bueno, no para mí.

Todos se pusieron de pie ante la rara acción de Ulquiorra, pero yo los ignoraba, debía pararlo de inmediato. Debía hacerlo ahora.

Gire sobre mi eje para observar lo que era un impulso de su parte, alargue mi mano pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-_¡YO LA AMO ICHIGO!_- esas fueron las palabras que resonaban en eco en mi cabeza.

Su seco grito al aire hizo que mi mente procesara velozmente la información, -_él la amaba_- eso ya lo sabía.

Pero no era una cosa de la que estaría realmente agradecido de escuchar, y mucho menos de esa forma. Deje caer mi brazo con el que trate en vano detenerlo. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerme de pie. Solo observaba como Ulquiorra caía abatido abrazado al barandal, escuchando sus horribles sollozos. No lo podía creer, estaba llorando. Un hombre llorando, frente a mis ojos, No. Mi mejor amigo llorando frente a mis ojos, llorando por la persona que ama, por la persona que yo también amo.

Ahora veo que nunca fui el único que le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, pero al parecer él quería quitarse ese peso de encima, yo no podía. No quería lastimarlo, no como él me lastimaba a mí ahora. En estos instantes, eh sentido el dolor, que es tan agudizante que se repite sin cesar por mis oídos, tan punzante que se comprime el aire en mi pecho impidiéndome el respirar, tan detestable que me revuelve el estomago. Tan ahogante que me hace un nudo en la garganta. Tan doloroso que quema sin piedad mi corazón. Y, lo se, ambos sentimos lo mismo por una misma persona, pero aun siendo asi, yo… no seria tan desagradable como para herirlo. Aunque el me este hiriendo de esta forma tan brutal.

No es bonito escuchar gritar a tu mejor amigo que ama a la persona que ahora tienes en tu corazon. Era doloroso. Era aterrador.

En estos momentos no podia pensar en nada mas que en ella, si ella estuviera aqui, si ella hubiera escuchado aquellas hirientes palabras, ¿Que hubiera hecho? ¿Lo hubiera aceptado? ¿Se hubiera confesado?

Todo se convertia en polvo en mi interior, la sensacion de ver pasar frente a mi a Ulquiorra junto a ella sosteniendo su mano, me hacia temblar, sus cuerpos fundiendose en un fuerte abrazo, me hizo estremecer. El no podia -_no debia_- sostenerla con tanta naturalidad, ella no debia aceptar el roce de su mejilla contra la suya, -_no, detente_- no puedes rodear su cintura y acercarla mas a ti. -_Eres mi amigo, ¿Por que? detente, no lo aceptes_- no junten sus labios como si mañana se fuera acabar el mundo, -_no la beses…yo la amo…_- ¿Por qué estas entre sus brazos cuando yo se que podria darte lo mismo y mejor?

¿Por que el y no yo? ¿Por qué de entre todos mi mejor amigo?

Todos guardaron un gran silencio, eso sí que nadie se lo esperaba, yo más que nadie. Y sinceramente, las horribles escenas que en este momento me procesaba mi mente, no me ayudaban en nada.

Trate de hablar pero mis labios solo producían inútiles balbuceos. Hoy me di cuenta que aunque fuera la fuerza y representara la perseverancia. Nunca sería capaz de brindarla, no, porque ni siquiera fluía en mi lo que con urgencia necesitaba, ni al menos la fuerza para poder mirarlo a la cara. Era tan cobarde, tan inútil. Tan estúpido.

Y ahora él era el valiente. Pudo con su propia carga y la había aventado hacia el cielo sobre ese barandal, tan fácil como si fuera una chaqueta de aire comprimido.

El sí que tenía agallas.

Pero que alguien me diga, ¿por que el valiente llora desesperadamente? Y… ¿Por qué él cobarde calla como si no le importara, haciéndose el fuerte?

Todo era un mundo de confusión. Todo era, no, siempre eran polos opuestos. Siempre era todo al revés.

Ulquiorra se apoyo sobre el barandal para ponerse de pie, limpio las orgullosas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. ¡Y vaya! Que debían ser orgullosas, no cualquier hombre llora frente a alguien y más por una mujer. Más bien por el recuerdo de ella, reflejado en una pequeña niña, porque solo hasta ahí llegamos a conocerla.

Realmente pensé que su amor si era uno del verdadero y por un momento me hizo dudar de mis sentimientos, pero NO, yo la amaba estaba seguro de eso. Yo también había derramado lágrimas, y aunque nunca las haya mostrado, las eh derramado. Y decirlo no me importaba pero mostrarlo era diferente.

Me pregunto si alguna vez llegará el día en que me vuelva tan fuerte como Ulquiorra.

Me miro entre serio y triste, como si su cara me digiera _– ¿te quedaras callado después de esto?_- yo solo me hundí de hombros y sonreí irónicamente.

El solo suspiro. De nuevo miro a la ciudad y tras un _-¡Te amo Orihime!- _se acerco a mí y toco mi hombro. –_ya no tengo nada que perder, Ichigo_- pronuncio en un susurro solo para que yo lo escuchara –_yo la amo, y la amo tanto que ni siquiera a ti te dejaría interponerte en mi camino_- mi ojos se abrieron como enormes platos en la sorpresa de una gran caída. Y de nuevo mi mente me mostraba cosas que en serio queria que desaparecieran, el hecho de verlos una vez mas frente a mi besandose solo aumentaba mis celos, y la furia y el odio que crecian en mi corazon incrementaban cada vez mas.

Pero eso para mi, era simplemente dificil de creer. Mi mejor amigo me estaba hablando de un reclamo de guerra. Y yo no permitiría eso. Puede que sea mi amigo, y de ellos el mejor. Pero nunca de los nunca, permitiría que él se adueñara de la persona que amo. Se la robaría si fuera posible. Aunque ella no esté aquí, ella seria de mi propiedad, y seria yo quien no dejara que él se interponga. Pero de nuevo mis palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, impidiéndoles salir. No lo lastimaría, no como él me lastimaba a mí. Me tragaría mis palabras.

-_buena suerte, Ichigo_- contesto ante mi incertidumbre. –_La necesitaras…_- yo solo miraba al suelo con un gran recelo en mi rostro. De nuevo me negaba a mirarle a la cara. Era tan cobarde.

Ulquiorra solo paso de largo a mi lado, ignoro por completo los reclamos de tatsuki, y las innecesarias preguntas de rukia y renji. Escuche un último suspiro de su parte para despues desaparecer por la puerta de la azotea.

Todos se acercaron a mi al instante, a lo lejos escuchaba palabras de aliento por parte de tatsuki, oh mi querida amiga, creeme que si en estos momentos no estuvieran chad, los locos de rukia y renji, ni el desquiciado de ishida, partiria vuelo a tus calidos brazos para romper en llanto como un total marica. Como eh hecho casi la mayoria de las noches dentro de estos ocho largos años. Aun recuerdo cada noche que tocaba tu puerta y tu me recibias con una dolida sonrisa. Siempre me consolabas, siempre me hacias sentir mejor, aunque con tantos esfuerzos intentara no llorar frente a ti nunca podia reprimirme, y terminaba llorando como si el rudo kurosaki ichigo se hubiera extinguido de la faz de la tierra. No podia evitarlo, tanto dolor no podia ser retenido en este debil espiritu. Y si lo admito, puedo ser el más fuerte fisicamente, pero no soy bueno con los sentimientos, ni siquiera dandolos ni recibiendolos. Apesto para ello.

En estos momentos tú eres la unica que pudiera calmar el dolor en mi corazon. Pero debo aprender a ser más fuerte.

Por que si mi mejor amigo, acepta sus sentimientos hacia la persona que ambos amamos, y puede continuar con esa cara en alto, sin importarle mi dolor. Yo tambien.

No importa las veces que caiga, siempre me levantare. Y eso es algo que la perseverancia siempre mantendra en pie.

-Ichigo ¿estás bien?- pronuncio la voz de rukia un tanto preocupada. Yo continuaba con la mirada cabizbaja. De un momento a otro una gota cayó del cielo sobre mi mejilla, seguida por un millon de gotas que comenzaron a empapar la ciudad con tristeza.

Y como una de tantas, el de nuevo tuvo razon.

Pero… no esta vez, yo ya habia percibido la lluvia desde el salon de clases. Asi que, la victoria era mia esta vez. Y no te preocupes Ulquiorra que puedes regresarte y quedarte con tu suerte, pues no la necesitare.

Desde ahora nuestra gran amistad, se reducira a una que ni siquiera lo paresca. No me importa aparentar. Y si eso es algo que empieza a preocuparte. Pues bien por mi. Por que tu eres el que decidio ese camino, y al igual que tu, yo tambien tomare el mio.

-¿Ichigo?-volvió a pronunciar Rukia.

Yo los mire, a todos. Despues volvi mi mirada al suelo, comence a reirme, rei como un gran desquiciado. Y se que mi accion preocupo a mas de uno de los presentes. Pero por ahora no me importo. Con esa risa festeje mi primer victoria vs Ulquiorra. Y se que no sera la unica. Habran más. Muchas más.

Ishida apoyo su mano en mi hombro y yo lo aleje con brusquedad. No era mi intención, pero lo hice.

-_Quiero estar solo…_- pronuncie frio y arrogante. Se que ellos no se merecen eso, y que desquitarme con ellos es algo tan patetico e infantil. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? Por ahora no soy tan fuerte. No como Ulquiorra. Y yo debia ser fuerte. Para protegerlos, para protegerme. Asi que desde ahora sera mi renacimiento.

Observe como mis amigos se alejaban del lugar bajando las escaleras, todos me miraron extrañados. Y más tatsuki. Yo solo les di la espalda, volviendome al barandal. Estaba ya todo humedo, al igual que yo de empapado. Lo tome con ambas manos. Ese seria mi primer paso. Aspire todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron, me incline un poco hacia atras tomando un gran impulso me fui de lleno hacia adelante y al igual que el grite al vacio un gran -TE AMO INOUE ORIHIME- fue tanta mi satisfaccion que una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, podia sentirla. Mi cara de un idiota feliz. Por gritarle al viento mis sentimientos ocultos de alguien que ya no esta aqui a mi lado.

Patético ¿no? Pero no me importa. Yo la amo y la amare por siempre. Aun si ella no esta aqui. Siempre lo hare. Calme mi agitada respiracion, y me dirigi a tatsuki junto a la puerta.

-_ichigo…_- trato de decir. Pero la detuve.

-_no te preocupes, Tatsuki. No perdere_.- conteste un tanto sonriente. Ella solo me miro confundida para despues sonreir y darme una palmada en la espalda.

_-__¡vaya! Realmente pense que el ichigo de antes habia desaparecido- _me dijo sonriente_ -pero para mi mala suerte no es asi_- yo solo frunci el ceño enojado por su comentario. Ella dio una carcajada, y me jalo hasta el salon.

Al entrar pude ver a Ulquiorra que miraba atento a su libro de historia. Me senti algo triste, pues esta seria la ultima vez que lo veria asi. Por que la proxima vez que nos encontremos no seremos más que amigos por aparencia, y rivales en el amor. Rivales por un ciego amor.

*Fin flashback*

-_Ichigo… ¿tanto así deseas que pateé tu lindo trasero de zanahoria?-_ sus palabras pudieron sacarme de mi mente, e hicieron que una vena saliera sobre mi sien.

¡Pero ¿Por qué? Porque él puede controlar su furia. ¿Y yo no? Era tan molesto.

Podía sentir mi ceño mas fruncido que nunca. Siempre lograba sacarme de mis casillas. Aun no entiendo cómo es que alguna vez llegamos a ser mejores amigos.

Lo único que sé es… que él sigue siendo fuerte. Y yo sigo siendo débil.

-_Si como digas emo… a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?_- pregunte como si en verdad estuviera interesado en la respuesta. Cuando en realidad no era así.

-_no preguntes cosas que ni siquiera te importan… no gastes energía en eso_- su mirada esquivo la mía. De nuevo fui descubierto. Soy un estúpido.

-_En ese caso no contestes_-

-_no es como si tuviera pensado contestarte_- ahora su mirada enfrentaba la mía. Ambas chocaban con rayos entre sí. La verdad peleábamos por algo estúpido. Y eso ya no era novedad. Ya era más como una costumbre. Desde que tenemos nuestra amistad por apariencia, esto se convirtió en algo rutinal de todos los días.

Una vez que empezaba ya no podía parar.

Estaba a punto de seguir con la pelea cuando él se me adelanto.

-_Pensé que irías a buscar a Tatsuki…_- Oh… hablaba de mi mentira.

-Pues _si… no es como si tuviera tanta prisa por verla o algo así_- dije hundiéndome de hombros mientras colocaba mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bermuda.

Escuche como chasqueaba los dientes algo irritado, como si le fastidiara que siguiera con mi mentira. Yo solo rodeé mis ojos algo molesto.

-_Pues yo si tengo prisa, así que… fue un gusto volver a verte en estas vacaciones de verano_- observe su espalda, ya había dado vuelta para continuar con su camino. No llevaba ni cinco pasos cuando se me ocurrió decir…

-_no digas cosas que ni siquiera te importan… no gastes energía en eso_- comente con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de burla. Solo vi como paraba en seco para mirarme irritado con el ceño fruncido. Hasta que al fin lo había molestado. Lo pude ver en su cara. Y aunque no me haya contestado y haya seguido con su camino, al menos conseguí una reacción de su parte.

Quise seguir sus pasos. Quise caminar a su lado como lo hacíamos antes. Y hablar de esas cosas cotidianas que no tenían importancia. Comentar burlonamente sobre el programa de comedia de la noche anterior. Ir a su casa o a la mía a jugar videojuegos.

Cotillear sobre la escuela, e ir juntos a este parque que tanto añoramos.

Pero ya no debíamos.

Ya no podíamos.

Ya no era correcto.

Ahora éramos rivales. Ahora éramos amigos por apariencia.

Y perder su amistad me dolía. Demasiado. Pero perderla a ella seria aun más doloroso.

Gire sobre mi eje para continuar caminando. Aun no sabía a dónde iría. No iba a buscar a Tatsuki. Eso era una mentira. ¿Qué es lo que hare ahora? No tengo nada que hacer. Aun así, sigo caminando. Y observo como las personas festejan felices la llegada del verano. Ah que verano… llego a mi exterior pero al parecer no es tan fuerte como el invierno que habita en mi interior. Y siento frio. Aun con este enorme calor.

Estoy cansado, tal vez pare de caminar. Pero no puedo detenerme. Ya eh pasado el gran parque. Ahora estoy cruzando la avenida. Ya hace tiempo que caminaba mirando hacia el suelo, así que decidí levantar mi mirada. Y como si fuera obra de magia, mi mentira se hizo realidad. O algo así.

Pare mi andar para observar como Tatsuki corría hacia mí cruzando la calle y gritando enérgicamente mi nombre.

_-¡Ichigo!-_ grito ya más cerca. Apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas toda exaltada para tomar fuerzas y recobrar el aire perdido. ¿Qué acaso estaba haciendo un maratón?

-_Tatsuki… ¿Qué haces corriendo como loca por la calle?_- ese fue mi mas cariñoso saludo que le pude dar. Reí bajito por su ceño fruncido.

_-¡Cállate! Todavía que vengo a saludarte… no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti_- ergio su cuerpo apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

_-¿Preocupar? ¿Qué acaso estoy enfermo?_- pregunte incrédulo.

-_No, pero enserio qué bueno que te hable porque parecías una momia andante_- trate de ignorar sus comentarios insultantes, la mire de reojo y no pude evitar ver el paquete que traía sobre sus manos. _-¿Qué es eso?-_

_-¿Esto?-_ dijo alzando la pequeña caja forrada de papel café- _es un regalo que le daré a alguien_- comento sonriente. Me pregunto quién será ese alguien.

-_a… ¿tu novio?-_ pregunte con picardía mientras picaba su brazo con frenencia –_nunca me dijiste que tenias uno ¡Auch!_- ¡no tenia porque pellizcarme de esa manera! En realidad dolió…

_-¡Es para mi tía idiota! En dos días cumple años y quería sorprenderla_- cruzo sus brazos aun con el paquete en manos.

-_Entonces si es un regalo porque lo forraste de esa manera tan fea… y ¿que con esa postal?_- pregunte curioso. Claro que si fuera un regalo le pondrías adornos y todas esas cosas ¿no? Además Tatsuki era una chica, tenía que ser algo más detallada. Pero mejor me callo, porque ahora que recuerdo Tatsuki no era esa clase de chica.

-_Es porque ella no es de aquí, así que lo enviare por paquetería… ¿quieres acompañarme?_- su invitación no era común. Ni aburrida. Y aburricion era lo que menos quería. Así que acepte.

Y como lo había previsto, no fue nada aburrido acompañar a Tatsuki. No parábamos de reír por las cosas sin sentido que decíamos. Hubo un chiste muy bueno que me conto que casi me revolcaba en el suelo para retorcerme de la risa que traía. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la persona quien le había contado ese chiste. Y pensar que el maniaco de Ishida sabía contar cosas buenas en su vida. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. No lo pude evitar pero me di cuenta de que desde que Tatsuki comenzó con ese pequeño relato, el tema sobre ishida se había extendido para largo. Tanto que pude admirarme a mí en los brillantes ojos de Tatsuki cuando hablaba de él. Me recordó a alguien muy cercano. ¡Así! A mí. Esa forma de hablar y de ver a alguien, es la misma que yo tengo cuando hablo o recuerdo algo sobre ella.

Es tan peculiar y raro, una forma de expresar nuestros sentimientos.

Espera… sentimientos, ósea que Tatsuki siente algo por ¿Ishida? Wow es algo no me esperaba, lo quería saber pero no quería ganarme otro pellizco. Así que lo omití por esta vez. Ya llegara el momento indicado para cuestionarla y molestarla. Reí alto ignorando que mi amiga estaba a mi lado, al parecer gane algo de su atención.

_-¿De qué te ríes?_- pregunto curiosa, su cara lo mostraba, la forma en que ladeaba su cabeza dubitativa con la pregunta. Nadie lo podría negar. Por lógica era curiosidad. Y una muy curiosa.

-_De nada_- ignore su mugido, quería guardármelo para reírme después.

_-¿acaso estás loco o qué?_- pregunto mirándome seriamente – _mira ya llegamos_- y era verdad.

Paramos para admirar de reojo el gran edificio. Si algo grande para ser solo una paquetería. Pero en realidad era que la paquetería estaba dentro de la estación de tren. Esta vaga estación de tren, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño una vez llego un hombre adinerado, queriendo invertir para demoler la vieja estación y convertir el espacio en un amplio centro comercial. Pero simplemente Karakura lo rechazo. Karakura era conocida por sus bellos prados y esa vieja pero hermosa estación de tren. Karakura la llevaba en la sangre. Nunca la perdería, eso lose.

E insatisfecho se marcho aquel hombre repleto de dinero en los bolsillos. Ni la más grande tonelada de oro, podría convencer a Karakura de quitarle su historia, sus recuerdos y su orgullo.

No, nunca jamás.

Entramos a la vieja estación, pero que va. Hace más de ocho años que no hago acto de presencia sobre estos lares. En realidad había crecido. No me di cuenta que la habían agrandado bastante, y la remodelaron demasiado bien. Parecía moderna y nueva, claro sin perder la esencia. La verdad no me presentaba aquí porque me desagrade o algo así, pero los recuerdos vividos aquí fueron los más dolorosos.

Aun veo en mis memorias, su blanco rostro repleto de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, sus agudos sollozos que hacían eco en esta gran estación.

Sus temblorosas manos que tomaban el mango de una maleta color azul a perlado con una, y con otra sostenía el brazo de su pequeño oso de peluche.

No quería acercarme demasiado, no la quería hacer dudar.

Tampoco iba a armar un escándalo, corriendo hacia ella y gritando fuertemente un

_-¡No te vayas!-_ pero nunca salieron las palabras. Es más, tarde más de una semana en sacar el gran nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que irse?

¿Por qué el chico pelinegro que estaba a mi lado podía llorar abiertamente por su partida? Yo si quería llorar, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Pero mordí mis labios y pellizque mis costados. Debía ser fuerte. Debía soportarlo.

No podía despedirme de esa manera. Ella no podía llevarse ese recuerdo de mí. Así que amplié mi sonrisa lo más que pude. Quise transmitirle tranquilidad, así que con fuerza de voluntad me acerque para secar sus lágrimas. Y tras una brillante sonrisa pronuncie un –_Ve con cuidado Orihime, ¡Todo saldrá bien!- _y no evite sorprenderme por su mirada. Ella sonreía de par en par, tan feliz, solo por mí, por mis palabras de aliento. Me sonroje demasiado al sentir sus labios sobre mis mejillas, había sido un beso, uno inocente en la mejilla.

Tan puro como su sonrisa dibujada en sus labios haciendo contraste con ese bello carmín en su rostro. –_Nos volveremos a ver Ichigo-kun_- pronuncio su melodiosa voz. Cantoneando una despedida.

Después siguió su despedida. Y ella fue quien removió sus lágrimas. Y fue Ulquiorra quien beso su mejilla.

Yo solo lo ignore. Tal vez inconsciente desde mis seis años comencé a odiarlo por naturaleza. Pero lo ignore, me concentre más en ella que en él. Después de subir al tren, lo único que recuerdo fue ver su poco reflejo sobre la ventana diciendo adiós.

Los rayos del sol que golpeaban hacia ella me impedían verla, como si no fuera una despedida verdadera. Pero lo era. Aunque me costaba creerlo.

Cuando el tren partió, corrí con él hasta donde la estación me lo permitiera.

Ahora que lo veo fue como esa escena de película romántica que vi una vez en la casa de Rukia. Pero a mis seis años de edad, no lo pude ni notar.

Caminando con Tatsuki y recordando viejos tiempos, provoco que no me diera cuenta de que Tatsuki ya estaba entregando su paquete.

¿Desde cuándo soy tan despistado?

-_Muchas gracias por su preferencia_- pronuncio la castaña que había como personal.

Tatsuki camino un poco mirándome fijamente. ¿Qué tenía monos en la cara?

-_te ves pensativo…_- pronuncio por lo bajo, pero logre escucharlo claramente –_si tanto te afecta estar aquí no me hubieras acompañado, Ichigo_- dijo sin más descubriendo mis pensamientos. Y si la recordaba ¿Qué? No era como si siempre tendría pensado evitar la estación de tren. Esto algún día tendría que pasar. No lo esperaba hoy. Pero lo que paso pasó. Y ya.

-_no es que me afecte tanto_- dije mirando hacia un punto muerto y siguiendo con mi andar dejando a una triste Tatsuki atrás.

Escuche sus pasos detrás de mí, para luego verla a mi lado caminando a mi ritmo.

_-¿Entonces por qué no paras con esa mueca y con ese ceño dolido?_- cuestiono mostrándose delante mío para detener mis pasos –_Ichigo, a mi no me engañas. Sé que te duele estar en este lugar… no debí invitarte, lo siento_- su voz sonaba decaída, estaba haciéndose responsable cuando el único con responsabilidades aquí era yo.

-_Está bien Tatsuki, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Además desde que dijiste la palabra "paquetería" sabía que algo como esto vendría. Así que no te culpes, por favor_- comente con una sonrisa de lado, no quería preocuparla. Ella solo me sonrió cálidamente. Ella me entendía. Demasiado bien para ser verdad. Es como una hermana para mí.

_-¡Ah! Mira Ichigo ¿Qué no es Ulquiorra?_- dijo casi gritando mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la derecha. Yo la imite, encontrándome con Ulquiorra. El no nos había visto, por lo que agradecí a dios por lo bajo. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Estaba sentado en una banca, su mirada parecía algo precipitada, más bien ansiosa. Algo raro en el. Veía su reloj cada ¿Qué? ¿Cinco minutos?

Un estruendo hizo que saliera de mi trance, el sonido de la llegada de un tren llamo mi atención. Pero no solo eso. La precipitación de Ulquiorra fue lo que llamo mi atención.

Se había parado inmediatamente hacia el tren que comenzaba a detenerse. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Acaso, ¿esperaba a alguien?

Vi como alzaba la cabeza entre el tumulto de gente que bajaba de aquel tren. Las personas se dispersaban conforme bajaban del gran medio de transporte. Ulquiorra había quedado solo, había escuchado algo que había dicho Tatsuki, -_Vamos Ichigo_- fue su pronunciación, pero me le adelante. Y como siempre mis piernas casi corrieron para estar al lado de Ulquiorra, quien miraba la puerta abierta del tren. Como si estuviera esperando a alguien. ¿PERO A QUIEN?

Fui bajando mi paso al ver como la brisa del aire saludaba a una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco que bajaba con unas cuantas maletas del tren.

Mi instinto fue caminar a paso lento.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando vi a Ulquiorra tomar sus maletas y saludarla con familiaridad. Ulquiorra no tenía familia. Por crueldad del destino él se había quedado solo. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y no tenia parientes cercanos que le ayudaran a sobrevivir. Pero el buen viejo Urahara se hizo cargo de él, y con un poco de esmero y esfuerzo el logro seguir adelante. Por lo que un familiar no podía ser.

Quería estar frente a ellos para poder ver su rostro. La mujer llevaba un sombrero al igual blanco, al parecer no era fea. Aunque no lo podía asegurar, lo único que podía apreciar era sus bien marcadas curvas por el vestido que hasta parecía pintado, sus tonificadas piernas, y su bien proveniente pecho. No pensé que Ulquiorra conociera a una mujer así. ¡Podría ser una modelo! Pero no. Seria mucha suerte.

_-¿Quién podría ser Ichigo?- _escuche a un lado mío la pregunta de Tatsuki. Quien se mantenía al tanto al igual que yo.

-_no lo sé…_- mordí mi labio inferior con recelo, quería saber quién era esa mujer. ¡Ah maldita curiosidad!

La chica alzo sus brazos para quitar su sombrero. Fue ahí cuando lo vi.

Un cabello largo y sedoso hasta sus caderas, ondulado por las puntas de un bello color rojo-naranja. Mientras bajaba el sombrero pude observar su rostro. ¿Enserio si era una modelo?

Tatsuki y yo nos acercamos un poco más, cuidando que no nos descubrieran. Hasta estar algo muy demasiado cerca.

-_Eh vuelto, Ulquiorra-kun_-

…

…

…

…

Mis ojos no podían abrirse más, ¡porque enserio no podían!

Esa voz, esa sonrisa, esa mirada.

Esos ojos.

No lo podía creer. ¿Estoy soñando? Si es así, quiero despertar ahora mismo. Esto… esto es tan cruel.

Ulquiorra habría lentamente la boca con una sonrisa. Como si fuera a pronunciar su nombre.

Pero corrí.

Corrí con todo lo que pude.

Como alma que lleva el diablo.

Lo quería detener.

-_No lo digas_-

-_No lo digas_-

-_No lo digas_-

-_No lo digas…_-

_-¡No lo digas!-_

-_Bienvenida…Orihime_-

Pare en seco, casi caí sobre mis rodillas.

Y como aquella vez. Fui inútil. No lo pude impedir.

Mis esfuerzos siempre fueron en vano. No pude moverme. No podía hacerlo.

Mi mente procesaba aquel fugaz nombre.

Orihime…

Era ella. Esa mujer era ella. Era mi amada.

Mi querida Orihime Inoue.

¿Cómo podía ser esto? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme y correr hacia ella para abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la eh extrañado?

¿Por qué de nuevo con el… y no conmigo?

-¿_Qué haces tú aqu_í?- fue la enojada voz de Ulquiorra quien me saco de mis sentidos.

Ella me miraba. Me miraba a mí.

Sus ojos. ¡Oh dios! Esos ojos que se adueñaban de mis sueños. Ahora estaban viéndome, a mi.

No lo podía creer, esto es tan irreal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿!Porque!

¿Por qué no podía moverme?

Era ella. Lo juro. Lo podía jurar.

El frenesí latido de mi corazón lo delataba. Casi quería salirse de mi pecho.

Porque tú eres a quien tanto eh añorado, mi querida Orihime.

De nuevo podía verte.

Podía recuperarla.

Podía hacerla mía.

¿Pero por qué no puedo moverme?

Me siento estúpido. Muy estúpido, idiota. Uno muy feliz.

Salte al sentir su mano acariciar mi mejilla. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan cerca?

Su rostro estaba casi a milímetros, no era tan baja de estatura ahora. Sus ojos miraban los míos como si en ellos encontrarían lo que tanto estuvieran buscando.

Y la comisura de sus labios se abrieron lenta y exquisitamente.

-¿_Ichigo-kun_?-

* * *

><p>¿Dejan review? :D!<p> 


End file.
